cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Future Brodi
|enemies = Jack Cat, Jackie (formerly), Stinky (formerly), PJ, Master Squeak, Jumpy|likes = Brodi, his family, music, helping others, inventing, time travel, playing music for others|dislikes = Separation from his family, the loss of his arm, threats to his family, being mistreated, lack of confidence|powers = Physical strength Cybernetic abilities|weapons = Laser gun|fate = Continues his life in the future}}'''Future Brodi '''is the tritagonist of the movie Return to the Present and a major character in the cartoon series. Background Future Brodi graduated from college along with Future Matthew, his siblings and friends. He began his career as a musician along with his siblings. His career was a success and his concerts were a complete success too. However, at his fifth concert while Brodi finishing his song with a sustaining note, a distracted backstage worker accidentally threw a lever which dropped a gigantic disco ball on Brodi. He sustained a permeant injury on his left arm. In fact, he lost all feeling his arm, so he replaced with robotic arm. The robotic arm helped him play the guitar much better than he did before. Future Brodi would help his adoptive brother, Future Matthew work at his science industries. Their brotherly bond expanded years and years. He even had time to play with his nephews and nieces. However, after Future Butch's accident and revival, he grew evil and focused on dominating the planet. After successfully taking over Earth and defeating the Wooten Gang, Future Brodi was forced to work on the Luxury Cruise Spaceship. Along with Future Matthew, Future Brodi was abused by Future Butch. Luckily, Future Brodi still remained loyal to Future Matthew and promised to help him. Personality Future Brodi is like the Brodi as a teenager. He still retains his kindness, selflessness, compassion and loyalty to his own family and friends. However, Brodi is more laid-back and carefree than he was as a teenager. He still retains his passion and talent for music. With his robotic arm, he can play his guitar much faster and clearer. It is shown that Brodi only does it for the enjoyment and not the money. His loyalty and brotherly bond with Future Matthew was strong that he promised to help his brother at his science industries whenever he needs help. Even when times were bad when Future Butch conquered and destroyed everything they loved, Future Brodi remained hopeful, loyal, protective, sympathetic, and comforting towards his adoptive brother, his adoptive brother's past self, his past self and his friends. Future Brodi is also tougher than the Brodi as a teenager as he attempted to attack Future Butch after harming Future Matthew. During the small scenes with his past-self, he is shown to a soft-spoken and wise ally to him. Physical appearance Future Brodi is a golden Mastiff with black hair. He has a muscular build. His signature look is a blue polo shirt with grey pants. While working for Future Butch, he wore the same kind of jacket that Future Matthew wore when he worked for Future Butch. Powers and abilities * '''Dog Physiology: '''Future Brodi is an anthropomorphic dog * '''Immense Strength: '''From the looks of Brodi's muscular body, he is shown to extremely strong than he was before. * '''Powerful Speed: '''Future Brodi's speed has shown to have his speed increased over the years as well. * '''Martial Artists: '''Future Brodi mentioned that he took more karate classes over his times after college * '''Immortality: '''The effects of the immortality pill didn't wear off, so Future Brodi still retains his eternal youth, allowing him to remain in shape. * '''High Intellect: '''Future Brodi still has his high intelligence and when he was in college, he developed an even higher intelligence ** '''Skilled Inventor: '''Future Brodi is shown to be a helpful inventor to Future Matthew when he's working at his science industries ** '''Master Songwriter: '''Future Brodi continues to write his own songs as an adult. * '''Singing: '''Future Brodi's voice is still harmonious and clear. Appearances Return to the Present After Future Butch and his army took over Earth and became its dictator, Future Matthew, Brodi and their friends had to work on the luxury cruise spaceship, so he can abuse them physically as revenge for stealing his aunt's money. Future Brodi was Future Matthew's co-agent who would secretly find help from different planets but no one would help them. That's when Future Matthew had the idea of going to the past and asking his past-self for help. Even though, it sounded crazy, Future Brodi and Robo tagged along with Future Matthew to help him. In the movie, Future Brodi serves as the tritagonist with Future Charles as the secondary tritagonist. He traveled to the time where Matthew created the Friendship Scanner, (which was the same invention that caused the good future to expand) and prevent anything bad from happening to the invention. However, Future Butch and his robotic minion, overheard Future Matthew's plan to help his past-self. They traveled to the past and destroyed the Friendship Scanner, causing Matthew to lose the science fair and his faith. Future Brodi, Matthew and Robo chased Matthew and the gang back to the castle. Future Matthew convinced Matthew, that he's from the future by showing his pendant of Robert and Giselle in it. Realizing that Future Butch was leaving the present, Future Matthew and the gang quickly got into their time machine and blasted back to the present in stealth mode. They successfully arrived back to the future on the luxury cruise spaceship and Future Matthew was immediately called into Future Butch's office. Once they got up to Future Butch's office, Future Butch asked Future Matthew why did he go AWOL. Just as Future Matthew was about to pull out his laser gun and shoot it at Future Butch, it was gone because Future Butch stole it as Future Matthew walked into his office. As punishment for his "attempt murder," Future Matthew was going to banished to Mars. The punishment went to Future Brodi since he was Future Matthew's co-agent Matthew and the gang decided to help Future Matthew and Brodi avoid being banished, however, the escape plan turned into a manhunt. Knowing that it won't safe for Matthew and his friends, Future Matthew decided to send Matthew and his friends through an escape pod which can travel through time. But Matthew and the gang refused to leave until they help Future Matthew defeat Future Butch and restore his future. Before they almost got into an argument, STURAT-4 came into the launch bay and making an attempt to destroy the Friendship Scanner by sending back to Dinosaur time. Robo got into the escape pod and grabbed the invention and was about to give it back to his master. However, STURAT-4 activated the escape pod and it sent Robo hurtling out of the Luxury Spaceship and was about to explode when Robo accidentally triggered the self-destruct sequence. The gang rescued Robo and Future Matthew took Matthew down to Earth to show him, his future. After making a plan to round up Future Matthew's future friends and defeat Future Butch, the gang had to get Future Charles on their team. They thought that would be hard since Future Charles working with Future Butch. But it turns out that Future Charles already had a change of heart and was willing to join his brother's side. Angered with Future Charles' betrayal and Matthew's accusation on Future Butch's wicked behavior, he attempted to kill Matthew with his Life Drainer 5000 but Future Matthew pushed him out of the way and he had his life force nearly drained because Future Brodi knocked the Life Drainer 5000 down the trash chute. Future Brodi was the first to go down the trash chute along with Matthew and the others. The gang were able to save themselves from the airlock disposable but they had to find a replacement part for Future Matthew's robotic heart or he'll die. Luckily, Martin used his Nintendo's battery to revive Future Matthew. After reviving Future Matthew, the gang made their way to the time machine in the launch bay. However, the time machine's time-traveling ability was damaged by STURAT-4, so they had to go to the time machine back on Earth. The gang fought Future Butch, Armando, STURAT-4 and his clones while the others fought Future Mia and the others. After Future Armando's death, Future Butch took a shortcut to the secret location where they time machine was and destroyed. It lead Matthew and the gang right into his trap. Future Butch used all of his weapons to kill Matthew and his friends. Matthew then made a vow to never invent Future Butch in the future. It caused Future Butch to cease to exist along with all of his damage and machines. The good future was restored along with Future Wooten Industries. Before leaving the future, Brodi quickly asked his future-self, how he got that robotic arm and he told him that if he keeps playing music and he'll know. He mentioned that it'll be the best thing that ever happened to him. Future Brodi waved goodbye to Matthew and his friends as they flew home back to the present. The Black Lion Future Brodi serves as a supporting character in the cartoon series. Category:Dogs Category:Heroes Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Musicians Category:Cyborgs Category:TV Animation characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Uncles Category:Siblings Category:Animated characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Canadian characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Inventors Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Scientists Category:Dancers Category:Wooten characters Category:Time travelers Category:Mechanics Category:Businesspeople Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters with disabilities Category:Nephews Category:Cousins